darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren Shan (manga)
Darren Shan is a manga adaptation of the The Saga of Darren Shan book series by Darren Shan. It is drawn by Takahiro Arai. It follows the story of Darren Shan, a young boy turned into a half-vampire. The manga originally ran in the Japanese magazine Shōnen Sunday from August 2006 to 2009 and the first volume was released on November 17, 2006 by Shogakukan under the title Darren Shan. In total, 12 volumes have been released in Japan, with the final volume having been published on April 17, 2009. Volume 1: Cirque Du Freak *1. "Darren and Steve" *2. "A Dangerous Game" *3. "A New Power" *4. "Into the Night" Volume 2: The Vampire's Assistant *5. "The Life of a Vampire" *6. "The Cirque Du Freak" *7. "Friend Number Two" *8. "Mr. Tiny" *9. "A Tiny Urge To Kill" *10. "A Condition For Sam" *11. "A False Confession" *12. "The Last Night" *13. "Blood and Spirit" *14. "Together With Sam" Volume 3: Tunnels of Blood *15. "Gavner Purl" *16. "The Big City" *17. "First Date" *18. "Suspicious Minds" *19. "A Mysterious Creature" *20. "Vampires and Vampanese" *21. "The Evil Beneath" *22. "The Road to Evra" *23. "Held Captive" *24. "Battle to the Death" Volume 4: Vampire Mountain *25. "Destiny Lends a Hand" *26. "Streak" *27. "Harkat Speaks!" *28. "Into the Halls" *29. "Quartermaster Seba Nile" *30. "The Life of a Vampire" *31. "The Hall of Death" *32. "The First Duel" *33. "The Hall of Princes" *34. "The Trials of Initiation" Volume 5: Trials of Death *35. "A Vampire Couple" *36. "The First Trial" *37. "The Second Trial" *38. "The Festival Begins" *39. "The Third Trial" *40. "Mr. Crepsley's Hope" *41. "Ultimate Desperation" *42. "Life or Death?" *43. "An Unexpected Turn of Events" *44. "Even in Death" Volume 6: The Vampire Prince *45. "Rapids" *46. "The Traitor's Plot" *47. "Magda the Guide" *48. "Investiture" *49. "Accusation" *50. "The Battle Begins" *51. "Last Will" *52. "Kurda's Confession" *53. "Judgment" *54. "Ceremony of Blood" Volume 7: Hunters of the Dusk *55. "War Council" *56. "Vampets" *57. "Chosen Ones" *58. "Changes" *59. "A Daylit Battle" *60. "The Third Hunter" *61. "Lady Evanna" *62. "Cirque du Freak" *63. "A Suspicious Conversation" *64. "Vancha's Past" Volume 8: Allies of the Night *66. "New Student" *67. "Lies" *68. "Friend and Lover" *69. "In a Dark Alley" *70. "Kindred Spirit" *71. "A New Kindred Spirit" *72. "Further Victims" *73. "Anger and Hatred" *74. "Hostage" Volume 9: Killers of the Dawn *75. Darren Shan did an intense dioareha *76. The CHAPTER WITH NO NAME *77. "Thufayel is the BEST *78. " *79. " *80. " *81. " *82. " *83. " *84. " Volume 10: The Lake of Souls *85. " *86. " *87. " *88. " *89. " *90. " *91. " *92. " *93. " *94. " Volume 11: Lord of the Shadows *95. " *96. " *97. " *98. " *99. " *100. " *101. " *102. " *103. " *104. " Volume 12: Sons of Destiny *105. "Annie's Son" *106. "Annie's Decision" *107. "Kindred" *108. "A Man's Death" *109. "The Final Confrontation" *110. "Children Of Destiny" *111. "The World Of Dragons" *112. "Green Blood" *113. "That Fateful Day" *114. "Sky" Category:Manga